ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Night of the Living Nightmare (Jane Smith 10)
Story It’s nighttime, as Jane opens the door to her room. Her room is barren, the walls an ugly grey, the paint chipping off. She has a desk with a dirty mirror on it, and the bed has a dusty cover. Jane walks in, completely exhausted, and plops onto the bed, a dust cloud floating up. Jane snores peacefully. A pink membrane creature with tentacles floats through the open window, hovering over Jane. It then latches itself to Jane’s face, her reacting instantly. She flails, trying to pull it off. Her scream is muffled, as she reaches for the Omnitrix. She activates it and transforms into Echo Echo. The Cassiopeian Dream Eater inflates, as it explodes, the sonic scream echoes through the house, shattering the window. Echo Echo: Oh, man! Why’d I break the window?! Mom’s going to kill me! (Gasps) If she sees me like this! Echo Echo hops onto the bed, and climbs out the window. She falls out, crashing to the ground. Echo Echo moans, as she reverts. Jane sits up, rubbing her back. Jane: Well, that was sort of pointless. She heads around to the front, attempting to open the door. It’s locked, as she pounds on it. Jane: Come on! Uragh! She pounds on the door again, groaning. She slides to the ground, sitting in front of the door, looking towards the street. Her head perks up, though, as she sees Lucy and Ben walking down the street, turning a corner. Jane: Lucy? Ben? Jane gets up, running after them. She rounds the corner, and sees them walking, holding hands. Jane’s face turns bright red, as frustration forms on her face. Jane: Lucy! (Lucy and Ben turn, looking confused.) Again?! Get your own boyfriend! Ben: Oh, but you and I were never a couple, were we? Jane: What? But, Lucy: Sorry, Jane. Really. But, well, we’re a perfect couple. And you, well, you’re a third wheel. Goodbye. Lucy and Ben head down an alleyway, Jane in tears. She stands for a moment, and then chases after them. She looks down the alley, which was deserted. A figure approaches her, his upper body hidden in shadow. Voice: What’s wrong, lovely Jasmine? Are you in shock? Jane: Who? The figure walks towards her, a man with a blue shirt and black pants. An iron mask covers his face. He removes it, showing Michael’s zombified face. Jane: (Gasps) Michael? Darkstar: You see what betrayal does? It makes us ugly, detested by those we love. And now, you shall feel my pain. With no friends to help you, you might as well consider yourself, dead. Darkstar raises his hand, firing a ray of darkness at Jane. Jane jumps back, hitting the ground. She takes off running, activating the Omnitrix and slapping it down. Cannonbolt curls up, rolling away. Darkstar walks out of the alleyway, watching. Darkstar: Oh, Juniper. You can’t escape from me. Darkstar flies after Cannonbolt, high above. He fires dark energy blasts down, Cannonbolt rolling to dodge. Darkstar then swings his hand, a large serpent materializing. Cannonbolt: That the best you’ve got? Cannonbolt hops, ramming the serpent in the head. It falls to the ground, breaking into dust. Cannonbolt: Snakes don’t bother me one bit! Darkstar: Then how about spiders? Darkstar waves his hand, a swarm of spiders forming on the road. Cannonbolt screams with a high pitched scream, the spiders hissing at her. Cannonbolt: Get them away! Cannonbolt curls up, rolling over several spiders, creating a path. Cannonbolt reverts, as Jane runs away, still screaming. The Omnitrix pings, already active. Jane slaps it down, turning into Jetray. Jetray flies off, high into the sky. Darkstar: Run all you like. You can’t escape your own nightmare. End Scene Jetray is flying along storm clouds, thunder rumbling. Jetray: (Shudders) Ugh. Hate storms. Voice: Then you’ll hate this. Jetray turns, as lightning flashes. A human wearing black armor and a large brain head was floating. The lightning flash ends, him gone. It flashes again, lightning shooting from his brain, zapping Jetray. She is stunned, as she falls from the air, hurtling towards the ground. Her feet then grab onto a trapeze, as she is swinging in a circus tent. The Omnitrix times out, as she reverts, falling onto a safety net. Jane rolls out of it, as she looks up. Zombozo was standing over her, Jane’s face turning white as a ghost. Zombozo: You ready for the greatest show on Earth? Jane: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Jane takes off running, making it outside the tent. She appears right outside her house, which erupts into flames. Jane: Mom! Jane starts to run forward, but stops, a wave of fire almost hitting her. The flames light up her eyes, as she becomes motionless, staring into the blaze. Voice: Aw, what’s wrong, loser? Afraid of a little fire? The front door breaks off the house, flying past Jane. Tiffany and Nailah walk out the door, Tiffany smirking. Tiffany: Oh, to see that smile wiped off your face. It’s almost worth it. (She bears her claws.) Killing you will though. Nailah: Relax, my darling. The hunt will commence. Give her a sporting chance first. Jane activates the Omnitrix, turning into Brainstorm. Brainstorm: You’ll regret giving me that chance. I’m better than I was before. Nailah: Oh, are you? You’re still so easy to manipulate. Haven’t you wondered how odd this night has been? Brainstorm: Odd? Well, it does seem like one catastrophe after another. And, the spiders. Tiffany: I’m through waiting for you. Kill! Tiffany lunges at Brainstorm, who catches her with her pincers. Brainstorm then opens her skull, blasting Tiffany with lightning, launching her through the open window, covered in flames. Nailah appears behind Brainstorm, getting her in a chokehold. Brainstorm chokes, her mouth opening. Brainstorm: How did you get out of jail? Nailah: Good. Now you’re asking the right questions. Brainstorm’s lightning wraps around, zapping Nailah, causing her to let go. Brainstorm inhales deeply, as she reverts. Jane: No! Tiffany: Tough! Tiffany breaks out of the building, throwing a burnt corpse with it. Jane gasps in terror, leaning over it. Jane: (Voice cracking) Mom. Tiffany: Bah! As if that’s your real mother. Jane looks at Tiffany, her teary eyes in a blind rage. Jane slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Alien Y. End Scene Jane is floating in the galaxy of Alien Y, with Bellicus and Serena appearing. Both look drowsy, as if they’d been woken from their sleep. Serena: (Yawns) Hello, Jane. Jane: Serena! Bellicus! You have to help be defeat Tiffany and Nailah! Bellicus: Why? Jane: Why? Just. Jane groans in frustration, as an image appears, showing Tiffany standing over the burning corpse. Nailah walks up besides her, shaking her head. Jane: And here I thought you liked to fight. Bellicus: Not figments of your imagination. Jane: What do you mean? Bellicus: This is just a dream. This, is you. The image projection is replaced, revealing Jane lying on the floor of her room, the Cassiopeian Dream Eater stuck to her head. Jane: That’s on me?! Ewww! Get it off! Bellicus: That’s what you’re going to do with the greatest might of the universe? Destroy an insect? Jane: If it gets it off my face, then yes! Jane’s body glows, as does the Cassiopeian Dream Eater. It takes Alien Y’s color, then disappears. Jane wakes up, gasping in fright. Jane: What happened? That was, just a dream. Just a dream. Jane gets up, leaving the room, the door closing behind her. Floating outside the window is Morpheus. Morpheus: Morpheus log 623. Slight subconscious resistance, but threat level miniscule. Phobias and weaknesses pinpointed. Will begin devising plan to break the psyche. In a laboratory, the man with the large brain is working. Lightning sparks on his brain, as his head jerks up. A female Aerophibian, wearing the same black armor, approaches. Swift: Proctor? Everything alright? Servantis: Her memory has been jogged. She remembers. (He turns to face Swift.) We must accelerate our plans. Characters * Jane Smith Dream Villains * Lucy Mann * Ben Tennyson * Darkstar * Proctor Servantis * Zombozo * Tiffany * Nailah Real Villains * Morpheus * Proctor Servantis * Swift Aliens Used * Echo Echo * Cannonbolt * Jetray * Brainstorm * Alien Y Trivia * This episode focuses on all of Jane's fears. ** It's revealed that she's scared of losing her friends, spiders, storms, clowns, fire and possibly death. ** She's not scared of snakes, however. * Nailah takes the form of her subconscious to question the dream. * This marks the official debut of Morpheus. * Proctor Servantis and Swift are introduced, who shall serve as major villains. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Dream Arc Category:Jane Smith 10: Rooters Arc